


I Got This Thing (Gonna Blow Your Mind)

by skaioctavia



Series: Smutty Idle. [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mentioned Jeon Soyeon, Sex, Sex to three, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaioctavia/pseuds/skaioctavia
Summary: After broking up with Soyeon, Minnie convinced Yuqi to have fun at Shuhua’s birthday party. Yuqi didn’t expected her Unnies  to make a challenge that would make her end up in Minnie and Miyeon’s bed.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak/Song Yuqi, Cho Miyeon/Song Yuqi, Song Yuqi/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Series: Smutty Idle. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190429
Kudos: 19





	I Got This Thing (Gonna Blow Your Mind)

The party was on fire, and so were everyone there.

It was supposed to be a friend little party for Shuhua’s birthday, just the closest friends, but at some point neither of them can remember a lot of people showed up at Minnie’s apartment and started partying too. Minnie, Miyeon, Yuqi, Soojin and Soyeon were too drunk to even complain about the other people coming and Shuhua didn’t seem to be bothered, so they let it go.

One girl named Sooyoung brought a DJ and a boy called Hyunjin brought more drinks. Minnie was on her thirteenth or fourteenth cup of vodka, Miyeon was awkwardly on the improvised dance floor and Yuqi was laying her head on Minnie’s shoulder, too tired to move. 

Minnie eyes lays on Soyeon, who was dancing with Sooyoung and she frowned, and then looked over at Yuqi drinking a beer still placing her head on her shoulder.

“Is something wrong with Soyeon and you, Yuqi-yah?” Minnie asked, felt Yuqi tense beside her.

She finished her beer and looked at the bottle distractingly. “We broke up.”

“What? Why? When?” 

Yuqi sighed. “A week ago. We had a fight—a big one, and we decided to give each other some space.”

Minnie sighs and holds her, resting her head on top of Yuqi’s. “I’m sorry. I’m sure you two will get together very soon though. You two can’t handle being away of each other for long.”

“It’s not what it looks like,” Yuqi said, and Minnie knew she was talking about Soyeon dancing with that girl. Soyeon’s hands were on her hips and the girl’s back was pressed against Soyeon’s chest, while Sooyoung placed a hand on the back of Soyeon’s neck. 

“You should have fun too,” Minnie said and Yuqi moaned.

“No, I’d rather it better off sleep on your shoulder.”

“No,” Minnie said pushing her away of her shoulder and she moaned again. “You’re having fun. C’mon, a little bit of it won’t kill you.”

“I don’t trust your definition of ‘fun’, Unnie,” Yuqi said and Minnie laughed.

“Let’s go.” Minnie grabbed Yuqi’s hand and lead her to where Miyeon and Soojin were. As they approached the girls who were talking happily, they two noticed their presence.

“Hey babe,” Miyeon says, holding Minnie’s waist.

“What’s up?” Soojin asks when she sees Yuqi’s face.

“Soyeon and she broke up,” Minnie explained and both Soojin and Miyeon looked at Yuqi genuinely worried.

“What? What happened? Are you okay?” Soojin asks.

“I’m okay. It’s just . . . “

“She’s dancing with that girl who brought the DJ,” Nicha said and Miyeon seemed to find them on the dance floor.

“Yeah, and now they’re going to your bathroom,” Miyeon said.

“Oh gross,” Minnie gasped and Yuqi looked really uncomfortable. 

Soojin seemed to notice it though, and then suggested, “Why don’t we make a challenge to . . . you know, get things up.”

“On it,” Minnie and Miyeon said.

“What ‘bout you, Yuqi-yah?” Miyeon asked.

Yuqi seemed to be considering the propose, but then she sighed and drank a shot that she took off Soojin’s hand. “Sure, why not.”

“That’s my girl!” Minnie said smiling and pushed Yuqi’s shoulder.

“Okay, here’s the challenge: whoever manages to hit the dart in the middle of the target more often will be able to make those who lost have to carry out the challenge that the winner proposed. What you guys think?”

“I like it!” Minnie said, exited. “Okay, me first. If I win . . . you guys will have to do topless on the beach.”

“Oh my God!” Miyeon gasped.

“Minnie Unnie, are you out of your mind?” Yuqi asked laughing.

“Ouch, don’t worry about it. We have just to make sure she doesn’t win,” Soojin told Yuqi.

“Now’s my turn,” Miyeon said. “If I win, you guys will have to jump naked on the pool at three in the morning.”

“They’re a strange couple,” Yuqi said and Soojin nodded.

“Sure they are.”

“If I win,” Yuqi started, finally distracted and forgetting about her recent brake up, “you’ll have to dance a sexy dance in front of everyone here.”

“You call us mean but you’re not too bad yourself,” Miyeon teased.

“Okay, it’s me now,” Soojin said, smirking.

“Why am I having a bad feeling about it?” Minnie asks, looking at her girlfriend beside her.

“Don’t know. You’re not the only one though.”

“Soojin Unnie is a little bit of crazy,” Yuqi said and the couple nodded.

“If I win which I will,” Soojin looked at them smirkingly, “you three will have to have sex. Together.”

They three looked at each other astonished, and all Soojin could do was laugh. “Your guys face’s are the best.”

“Unnie, this is—“

“You’ll only worry about it if I win,” Soojin interrupted Yuqi with a smile. “And, to be honest, it’ll make you good to . . . you know . . . “

“Soojinie!” Yuqi gasped her name in disbelief and Soojin laughed again. She seemed to be really enjoying this, and all Minnie and Miyeon could do is look shocked same as Yuqi.

“C’mon guys, let’s do this,” Soojin said picking the darts.

* * *

It was finally my Yuqi’s and to be honest she was completely confident. Minnie had placed two darts in the center, Soojin had placed three and Miyeon only one, so she would have to place three or four darts, to tie with Soojin or pass her. 

She straightened her posture and threw the first dart, it didn't reach the center, and the three looked like they were a choir, because they gave the same exclamations at the same time. She had four more darts and she was super relaxed because she was confident she would win knew. And as predicted, she got the dart on the middle of the target three times.

“You two tied!” Minnie said pointing at Yuqi and Soojin while she laughed. “How’re we going to break the tie?”

“Rock, paper and scissors!” Yuqi immediately said.

“Sure,” Soojin said.

And then, what no one expected or even wanted happened.

Soojin won.

“Yay!” she screamed dancing awkwardly and Minnie, Miyeon and Yuqi groaned. “Sounds like you three are going to hook up together!”

“Seriously? Can’t we do anything else?” Minnie moaned.

“Nope,” Soojin smiled. “I’ll go with you three upstairs and I will lock the room so don’t you dare fool me! I won so you losers should do the challenge, you losers.”

“I won’t take it personally,” Minnie said.

“Me neither,” Miyeon said.

“Let’s go,” Soojin said excitedly and the three groaned in frustration at the same time, but they went upstairs and entered Minnie’s room. Soojin closed the door and locked it.

Minnie sighed, sitting on her bed beside Miyeon. “Looks like we’ll have to do this.”

“I’m not bothered though. It should be fun,” Yuqi said.

“You drunk, right?”

“Yup,” Yuqi answered Miyeon, and they laughed.

“I agree with Yuqi though. Tomorrow we will remember anything anyway,” Minnie said.

“Yeah,” Miyeon and Yuqi agreed.

So then Minnie sat on Miyeon’s lap and started to kiss her. It was calm and dedicated at first, but soon the kiss turned more deeper and aggressive. Miyeon’s hands were placed firmly on Minnie’s hips and Minnie’s on Miyeon’s hair.

Yuqi didn’t know what to do for a while. The only she had ever had sex was her ex-girlfriend, who was clearly having sex with another girl right now. She decided then to not think about it for at least one night, and have fun.

She made her way to the couple and sat behind Miyeon, her chest against the girl’s back, and slides her hair to expose her neck and start pressing kisses there, making Miyeon moan weakly in Minnie’s mouth. Minnie smiled through the kiss, her tongue dancing in Miyeon’s mouth as her hands started to make their way under her girlfriend’s shirt. Minnie bits her lower lip teasingly as her hand goes under her shirt and goes up slowly to her bra.

Miyeon moans again and Yuqi continues to kiss her neck, but her hands go under the girl’s shirt and opened her bra, taking it off and tossing it to somewhere in the room. Yuqi stars massaging Miyeon’s bobs who groaned again at the touch. 

Minnie managed to take off Miyeon’s shirt and did the same with herself. Minnie got off her girlfriend’s lap and pushed her chest weakly, making her lay in the bed.

Minnie goes over Miyeon’s stomach, her knees supported on the bed as she leans to kiss Miyeon. Her hands goes instantly to her boobs and she massages it while kissing her. Yuqi took off Miyeon’s shorts and underwear, then she places her mouth on Miyeon’s pussy.

Miyeon starts to groan in Minnie’s lips wildly, and Minnie’s mouth goes to her boobs, while Yuqi’s goes to Miyeon’s clit, her tongue making circles on her clit. Miyeon’s hands grabs Minnie’s ass strongly and moans nonsense words. Yuqi decides to penetrate one of her fingers inside of Miyeon while her mouth continued to work on her clit and it only made her groan louder and Yuqi smirked.

As Yuqi felt Miyeon was close to cum, she intensified the movements. Minnie at some point had removed her bra herself and Miyeon was massaging it while they both kissed. 

Miyeon cummed and then they switched positions; Minnie laying on the bed, and Miyeon between her legs.

“It’s your turn, babe,” Miyeon said innocently but smirking, and then started pressed her fingers teasingly against her girlfriend’s underwear, who moaned at the touch. Yuqi took off her shorts and bra, and sat on Minnie’s face, her legs and arms placed on the bed to support her weight.

Minnie started to suck Yuqi, that whimpered and closed her eyes, just focusing on the wave of pleasure she felt at the touch of Minnie’s tongue. Miyeon took off Minnie’s underwear and kissed her thighs provocatively eventually making her way to her wet pussy. She sucked her clit and Minnie moaned against Yuqi’s pussy. As Miyeon started to penetrate her fingers on Minnie quickly, Minnie sucked Yuqi harder, her hands holding the girl’s waist to press her closer to her face. 

When both Minnie and Yuqi cummed, they switched positions again. While Miyeon took off Yuqi’s shirt and pressed her mouth against her boobs, Minnie grabbed a vibrator in her closet. She turned it on and placed it between Yuqi’s legs, and then sat above it, and they both whimpered. Miyeon did the same Yuqi had done with Minnie before, letting Yuqi suck her.

They three achieved a orgasm not long before, but it didn’t stop them. Minnie grabbed her sexual toys box and opened it, grabbing a rope. She smirked and told Yuqi to sit up and lay her back against the headboard. She tied Yuqi’s hands there smirking. Then she grabbed chantilly and put it on Yuqi’s pussy and then on her boobs. 

Miyeon smirked at Minnie who smirked back, and then Miyeon goes to between Yuqi’s legs and Minnie sits in her stomach but doesn’t put too much weight over her. She smirks again and kissed Yuqi’s mouth aggressively, then kisses her neck, her clavicle, then sucks her boobs, making her moan. Miyeon does the same; kisses her thighs until she finds her way between her legs and sucks her pussy.

Both Miyeon and Minnie suck the chantilly and when they finish, they put more chantilly. When they feel that she’s going to cum, they put more chantilly on and with a loud groan, she reaches her second orgasm.

They three feel exhaustiveness and they lay on Minnie’s bed, their breathings uneven. They would wake up the next morning with the hangover hitting them bad and the whole chaos would probably be a chaos, but at least they were all really satisfied that night.


End file.
